


No Word to Thank

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [36]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Askbox Fic, Comfort, Death, Drabble, F/M, POV switch, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Askbox fic for Qunrapah. The story is the same. The perspective is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Word to Thank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taffia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sword-Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364521) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



He has no words to thank, no words to express the gratitude that she stayed—or bullied her way into staying—until the very last. He has no words to speak of affection, sorrow, acceptance, strength. He no longer has breath to speak them. Sten can only hope that the heat and weight of his palm, and the touch of his fingers twined in his kadan’s hair, can speak enough of the words tucked close to the heart.


End file.
